Tales of the Fire Princess
by xdee13x
Summary: A series of short stories about Azula and the royal family. About the times during Azula's childhood, leading up to her mission to apprehend her brother and the Avatar, and her thoughts during the war. Just a whole bunch of my headcanons about Azula and how she ended up being a damaged Princess.. Rated T just in case. Will have Ursa, Ozai, Zuko, Iroh, Lu Ten, Mai, Ty Lee.. etc.


**Disclaimer: I own nobody!  
Note: Hello all! i wanted to write out all my head canons for Azula.. so I'm starting with her birth since I figured Ursa was the one who named the children. **

* * *

Ursa moved a hand slowly over her massive belly, her face lighting up like a lantern in the darkness as she listened to the doctor's words. Her baby was perfectly healthy and doing well, the birth would go smoothly any time now. This was her third visit to the doctor this week, she was becoming so anxious, so excited in anticipation of the baby's arrival that she kept going to the palace doctor to make sure everything was well. As she glided slowly through the palace she continued to smile, thinking of her new baby that would soon be born into this world. But her thoughts were interrupted when her first born boy surprised her by running around the corner.

"Well good morning, Zuko, how is my little boy today?"

Once again the mother's face lit up and she reached down to scoop her baby boy into her arms, greeting him as she did every morning. She hugged him, snuggled him, causing him to giggle. He was speaking more and more every day, soon he would be all grown up. She treasured these moments of innocence and purity.

"Good!" The small boy answered with a smile. Uncle had taught him a few new words and he wanted to show his mom just how smart he had become. He returned his mother's hug before looking down and reaching out to pat her large stomach. His head cocked some to the side and he gave his mother a curious look, "Baby?"

Ursa was surprised at her son's word but only chuckled as she continued walking along towards her chambers. "Yes, baby. Your baby sister, she is doing fine.. she'll be here soon, are you excited to meet her?"

Her question was met with furious nodding before the small bay tucked his head under her chin. She held him close and smiled, her little family would soon be complete, she couldn't wait for the baby to arrive.

Turning the corner she was met by her husband, the Fire Lord, who had just been released from another war meeting of some sorts. He smiled wildly and approached Ursa, wrapping his arms around his family before asking, "How is the royal family today.. I hope my boys are okay."

Ursa frowned some, but then chuckled, "I've already told you, the baby is going to be a girl.. I can just feel it." She returned her husband's hug before looking at him lovingly, "Whether the baby is a boy or girl, the day is almost here, I can't wait.." She smiled warmly, reaching up to caress the Fire Lord's cheek tenderly, "It's your turn to name the baby, have you thought of anything let, love?"

"Well I was hoping to name the baby after my father.. that's a lot easier to do if it comes out a boy." Ozai laughed a bit as he walked along beside Ursa, but then noticed her expression quickly become saddened with all this boy talk. He put a reassuring arm around her and pressed a warm kiss tot he side of her head, "No matter what the child is, I will be happy."

It was rare to see the Fire Lord display such affections, especially out in public. But it was always the little things that Ursa treasured, the small things that she always committed to memory. With that Ozai was off once more to return to his meetings and Ursa continued her way to her chamber to lay down and rest a bit. It had become increasingly harder to walk around for long periods of time and as the days passed she became much more tired. When she reached the chamber she placed Zuko down on the ground and he ran off to find something to play with. She sat on the bed and gave a deep sigh of relief, softly rubbing her belly and thinking to herself. But of course she was only alone with her thoughts for a moment before Zuko returned.

"Book?" Zuko smiled as he climbed up beside his mother, he handed her the book and he leaned up against her to get comfortable. He listened quietly while his mother read to him, until he had been lulled to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Zuko! Zuko!"

Tiny golden eyes opened slowly, a scowl over taking his face from being awoken from such a deep sleep. But he was surprised to find his Uncle Iroh looking down on him, so he sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes as he did.

"Uncle..?" He questioned in a hushed voice, before he was quickly lifted up into the man's arms.

"Come, Zuko. Your baby brother or sister is almost here." The older man chuckled and happiness gushed from his expression as he took off to move towards the medical wing of the palace. When they arrived a small cry could be heard and everyone was huddled around the bed. Iroh quickly made his way through and placed Zuko beside his mother on the bed, who only smiled happily, turning to show the baby to him.

"Meet your baby sister, Zuko.." Ursa said in a whisper before she turned to her husband giving him a warm smile, "Have you thought of a name yet, my love?"

Ozai made a face for a moment as he thought before mumbling, "I hardly think Azulon would pass as a girl's name.."

They all remained quiet for a moment, trying to think of the perfect name while Zuko still only watched the baby in awe. He was mesmerized by the newborn, and he was so excited to see his new baby sister.

After a moment the silence was broken by one of the doctors who had returned to check up on the baby, "Have you thought of a name for the Princess?" She looked curiously from person to person, but they all had puzzled expressions.

It was only a minute before Ursa chuckled softly and turned to them with a wide smile, tears of happiness and joy streamed down her cheeks and she confidently spoke up.

"_Azula_. Her name is Azula.."


End file.
